Neo Naruto
by Jessica Black1
Summary: basically, Ebisu takes Naruto under his wing, after Naruto fails the genin exams the second time. Inuyasha/Naruto Crossover


NEO Naruto

AN: This is another new story, where Ebisu takes Naruto under his wing, it does have some Mythology References. And is a crossover with Inuyasha.

Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke, Iruka/Kakashi, Sesshoumaru/Kagome, others T.B.D

Disc.: I don't own anything from Inuyasha or Naruto.

Summary: basically, Ebisu takes Naruto under his wing, after Naruto fails the genin exams the second time.

After failing his Genin exam for the second time Naruto Uzumaki, ran to the safety of his forest. Where he was trying and failing to do his most hated Jutsu, The Bunshin.

"Why... Can't...I... get...it right?" Naruto grunted in between pants. The eleven year old passed out shortly afterwards due to Chakra exertion.

Afterwards Ebisu, who had been watching the boy since he joined the academy six years ago jumped down to check on him.

'I don't care if he is the Kyuubi's vessel, he is still a child, and will make a damn good Shinobi. I don't care what Sarutobi says, I am taking him on as a student, Kami knows that most his teachers aren't teaching him' Ebisu thought as he leaned down and picked up the malnourished kid. Afterwards he did a seal less Shunshin to his medium sized house.

Striding over to the couch he set his cargo down. After placing the cover over him, Ebisu strode over to his security system and programmed Naruto's chakra signature in. Then he teleported into Sarutobi's office where he saw his Hokage looking at him with a relieved look.

"I know what you are going to say Ares, but He still must go to the academy" Sarutobi spoke before Ares could even open his mouth to speak.

"He needs someone to actually teach him, not sabotage him" Ares answered the only man who knew his true identity.

"I have a proposition for you, I will allow him to stay with you until he becomes a Jounin, as long as you agree to let him stay in the academy, and are willing to tutor him on the side." Sarutobi said with a smirk as he gazed on his most trusted Jounin.

"Agreed, I better go and prepare a room for him and a training schedule, See ya later Vegeta" Ares said to the former King of all Saiyans.

'hmm I wonder how my son Vegeta is' Vegeta thought as he puffed on his tobacco pipe.

Ares appeared in his home, first thing he did was check on the still sleeping Naruto, then he went up the stairs to choose a room for his new student.

He chose the room next to his, It was Blue and green themed, with just a desk, chair and a bed. It had two doors on the far side, one led to an en suite Bathroom done in the same colors. The other led into a walk in closet. After making sure the bed had sheets and covers on it, he left the room and went back downstairs where he picked Naruto up, then he went back upstairs to the room he just prepared then placed Naruto in between the sheets, then he left the room, and went downstairs to his study.

There he spent the next few hours before bed, figuring out Naruto's training schedule.

The next day Naruto woke up in a strange room.

"How did I get here?" Naruto asked aloud as he climbed out of bed, he looked around at the strange room for a second before the smell of Eggs and bacon cooking in the kitchen caught his senses. Deciding the answer to that question could wait. He walked out of the bedroom door, and followed his nose down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he found one of the few people who were kind to him cooking with his back to him.

"I see you are up now Naruto" Ares said to the boy who just came down the stairs. Naruto sat down at the table then turned to Ares.

"Why am I Here Mr. Ebisu?" Naruto asked using the manners he was barely taught, around one of the few people who treated him nicely.

"Well The Hokage decided that it would be better for you to stay here, and that I shall be your tutor, now eat up" Ares said as he put the bacon and eggs on two plates and set one down in front of Naruto, and one in front of himself.

They ate in silence after that, then when they were both done, they got up and put the plates in the Dishwasher, Ebisu put the Dish soap in then turned it on. Then they went outside into Ares's training yard.

"Now before we start Training I want you to tell me what Jutsu's you know and demonstrate them" Ares said Naruto looked down and mumbled "None of them"

"I see We will need to start from scratch but first we will need to get you some proper clothing" Ares said with a mental sigh.

"They won't let me get anything, accept this outfit, which they sell at an exorbitant price" Naruto answered honestly. Ares got angry at that "When we get back, I want you to write down exactly What was done to you, and who did it, We will need a couple people to act as witnesses, But thats later, we will go to a Shinobi Shop owned by a friend of mine, to get you your supplies" Ares answered as he began leading the way out to the Village proper.

As they were walking along they were both in thought. They didn't notice the glares being sent Naruto's way either. After twenty minutes of walking they finally reached the shop owned by Kagome Higurashi.

Walking in they were greeted with the smiling face of a pretty brunette in her late twenties, A young girl a year Older than Naruto, with her hair done up in buns walked out.

"Mom Shippou stole my Forehead Protector tell him to give it back!" the girl yelled not noticing her classmate.

"Ten Ten, not now we have customers, wait till after we serve them to cream your brother" Kagome answered her daughter before she took in her customers, one was her patron god, Ares, while the other was The Kyuubi vessel.

" Ares its good to see you again and you must be Naruto, Ten Ten told me a lot about you" Kagome said with a friendly smile as she mentally took in Narutos appearance.

"Come with me and we will get you outfitted" Kagome said as her and Ten Ten dragged the poor boy to the back of the shop, Where A tall muscular man, with pointed ears, long Silky, Silver hair, and golden eyes was making armor, helping him was a red haired teenage looking man with Auburn red hair up in a ponytail, he had pointy ears, and green eyes, both men were wearing elegant looking Battle robes.

"Sesshoumaru, Shippou this here is the Kyuubi container, please help him find proper attire, and weapons, I will have a chat up front with Ares." Kagome said before giving her mate a kiss on the cheek then leaving through the door.

After Kagome left, Shippou and Sesshoumaru, turned and observed the newcomer.

"Mm right this way" Sesshoumaru said before he spent the next hour finding suitable clothing. When they were done Naruto was wearing Black Armor that Jounin and Chunins wear. On his side was a sheath, with the Tetsaiga sheathed in it.

"Take care of that fang and It will take care of you, I will speak to your tutor about teaching you Kenjutsu" Sesshoumaru said as he turned back to the armor he was making.

"And I'll train you in Fox magic" Shippou said as he also turned back to the Armor he and his Step-father were making.

"Thank you so much I'll make you proud of me Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

"Come along Naruto, We must head back, there is much to be done, Sesshoumaru We will set up a Kenjutsu schedule for later in the Summer, Same with Shippou, He needs to learn the basics first" Ares said as he came back to collect him.

Ares then gave his ward the once over, then nodded in approval at the change of attire. "Much better, now you are not advertising 'Here I am! Come kill me!!'"

"Thank you Ebisu-Sensei, Mrs. Higurashi, Sesshoumaru-Sensei, Shippou-Sensei" Naruto said as he bowed to each person in turn.

Kagome smiled gently at him "Hey its the least we could do, Take care of the fang its power comes out when you have people to protect, now get out, and start practicing" Kagome then hugged Naruto, who made a mental note to frequent this place exclusively.

"Hey Naruto want to come train with me and my cell, When I get placed on one?" Ten Ten asked her new friend. "Of course I do, Sis" Naruto said then hugged his new Sister before leaving with Ares.

"Alright next stop is the Academy so We can see your Sensei, and get your records" Ares stated.

"Why" Naruto asked.

"So I will know Where we need to start working, that and I want to get a sense of what there teaching style is like" Ares answered.

After a few moments they reached the Academy, They saw Iruka walking towards the building.

"Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to his favorite teacher.

Iruka gave a smile to his favorite student, who began to chatter as Ares walked up.

"I get to live with and be trained by Ebisu-Sensei!, Oh I also got new gear at Higurashi's Weapons and Armor store!" Naruto said excitedly to his teacher.

"That is great maybe you will actually get to graduate next year" Iruka answered the boy who was like a little brother to him.

"Speaking of training, Could I get a copy of his records?" Ares asked.

"I'll copy them and bring them by this weekend I have a lot of preparing to do for this years batch of Genin" Iruka said.

"OK see you then Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto yelled as he left.

Ares and Iruka shook their heads at the exuberant blond.

"I'm glad he has you to tutor him, Between you and me, The other teachers, if they can even be called that, didn't bother teaching him, in fact he told me, that he tried to learn, but they always ignored his hand, that he would raise when he needed clarification on a problem, They always gave him homework that was always more difficult then the other students. Finally after a while he quit trying. Year after year he was passed around, until Last year I had him in my class. At first I too didn't like him, but I gave him a chance, and he grew on me." Iruka told Ares honestly.

Ares nodded. "Where do you think I should start with him?" Ares asked the younger nin.

"He is really Hyper active, So I think it is best to start with Chakra Control exercises, and go over theory with him while he is doing those exercises. See you later Ebisu" Iruka said as he entered the building to get copies of Naruto's files.

Ares quickly left after his student. He headed towards the one place Naruto was guaranteed to be.

On the way there he ran into the infamous Copy-nin himself.

"Ebisu why are training the Kyuubi brat" Kakashi asked not understanding why anyone, including his boyfriend Iruka, would willingly spend time with him.

"First of all, he isn't the Kyuubi, he is Naruto, He never asked to be the jailer of the Kyuubi. Second of all

he is a good boy, if you would spend even a moment with him you would understand that. Third of all it isn't your business who I train" Ares said to the now Slack-jawed Kakashi as he left to join his student at Ichiraku's Ramen stand.

"What kept ya Sensei!" Naruto greeted his new teacher as he finished his third bowl.

"Oh just conversing with Adults" Ares said then turned to the owner.

"Bowl of chicken Ramen please" Ares said.

"So where are we starting tomorrow?" Naruto asked after he ordered three bowls of miso ramen.

"Tomorrow we will start Tree Walking, and then some Meditation" Ares answered as he started eating his bowl of Ramen.

Naruto nodded that he understood as he demolished the three bowls that were set in front of him.

"Its because of my Tenant that my Chakra control is bad isn't it?" Naruto asked Seriously as he signaled for more.

"You know of it?" Ares asked concerned about who would break the law and tell Naruto the Earth Shattering news.

"Grandpa Sarutobi, told me the day I started at the academy, he said that I at least needed to know Why I was persecuted against, He told me everything, including who my old man is" Naruto answered as he finished his last three bowls. Ares paid for all of them as they stood and headed back to his house.

"Who was your father" Ares asked.

"Minato Kazama, But don't tell anyone, I wasn't supposed to tell you" Naruto answered as they entered the house, and he walked up the stairs to his room, where he put on his new Gravity weights which were two wrists, two ankle,and a torso one, he set them all on at 2 times earths gravity, which equaled 10 times gravity which caused him to slump to the floor.


End file.
